Wrath Shard
s are collectible objects featured in Darksiders. Overview Scattered throughout the world, the Wrath Shards are mostly found in chests. Every four Wrath Shards will grant War one full Wrath Core. There is a total of 20 Wrath Shards to be collected, 19 of which are found out in the open and only 1 available as a merchandise offered by Vulgrim. Locations In chests *'Scalding Gallow': Climb the Demonic Growth next to Vulgrim. A chest containing a Wrath Shard rests on the upper level. *'The Choking Grounds': In the building where there is a piece of the Armageddon Blade, you'll find the wrath shard on the second floor as you're going up. It's the same floor with the red rocks that you have to use a Shadow Bomb on. *'Twilight Cathedral': After inserting two of the three swords, a door will open up. Go inside and fight off the few opponents. A Wrath Shard is on the left wall. *'Drowned Pass': In the northwest section of the map, you'll find a tunnel underwater. Swim through here, head up the ramp, smash the blue rocks and collect the Wrath Shard. *'Anvil's Ford': After killing the first angel with the gun, proceed to eliminate all angels. Once the area is secured, Ulthane will wait for you to jump over the canyon. Before doing so, climb the daemonic growth behind you, wich will grant you access to a chest of souls. On the other side is another daemonic growth. Follow it and you will access a chest containing a Wrath Shard. *'The Hollows': Can't miss this one - it's in a chest at the most north-west corner of the map, at the bottom level. You have to swim through some tunnels to come out in a room with a Wrath Shard chest, souls chest and an activation mechanism. *'The Hollows': The southernmost area of the second level just as you're heading towards a Boss fight. It's a pass which you get to fill with water and break some ice blocking your way through the path tunnels. At the second ice obstacle, turn around, jump and there's the Wrath Shard chest on the other side. *'Drowned Pass' - *'Anvil's Ford': In the path between them, more towards the Drowned Pass, there are blue crystals to be smashed with the Tremor Guantlet at the end of the stream. Behind them there lies a shard. *'Serpent Hole': Take any Serpent Hole to the Dry Road, a chest should be behind you after entering the hole. *'The Ashlands': Once at the drills area, set the map to level two (one being at the bottom) and look north east from the three drill towers to see a sort of alcove - it's east of the circle with four prongs. The path is blocked by ice crystals so you need the Tremor Gauntlet. *'The Ashlands': It's in the room with the three Goremaws that hang over the wire across the center. Stand on the platform in the south, look up and find the red Grapple point above you. Use the Abyssal Chain and it will pull you up to the ledge where the chest containing the Wrath Shard is. *'Anvil's Ford': Come back with the Abyssal Chain to the area where you and Ulthane reunite after spliting up during the "pidgeon plucking" there you will also find one of the 4 locations to meet Wicked K, defeat him and grapple across the gorge to get it *'Iron Canopy': Near the very first Beholder locked door, is an alleyway with flimsy wooden buildings. Destroy these and you will find inside one of them a chest containing a Wrath Shard. *'Iron Canopy': In the room where you encounter the second Loom Warden/Brood Guardian crawling upside down underneath a transparent floor. Push the block underneath the Goremaw, then use the Crossblade to get the Goremaw to drop it. Grab onto the block and elevate up by the Goremaw. Look around and you should see a Wrath Shard chest. *'The Crossroads': In the Library's central room, climb up on a broken bridge. Look towards the north wall and you'll see a blue grapple pointing towards the Abyssal Chain. Grapple over and enter the room to get the Wrath Shard *'Serpent Hole #2': Take any Serpent Hole to Anvil's Ford, look for a orange/red point where you can use your Abyssal chain, about halfway through along the path to the exit. Pull yourself across to a floating island where a chest is located. *'The Black Throne': On the way to the second beam source, in the room where there is a constant rock walkway forming in a circle-ish pattern to get to a portal point. Once you get on the ledge to the north where you have to put the point, look west and you can see another point. Link that with the one you just came out and you will land right beside it. *'Eden': Stop at the landing halfway up the stairs and jump over the left side. Run upstream and you'll find the chest containing the Shard under the stairs. *'Scalding Gallow': After traversing through the main area of the Gallow, heading towards the giant fan area and take a left as soon as you get in the tunnel. You should see a wall with a Voidwalker panel on the ceiling. Shoot a portal up there, head to the fan area were there is an artifact. There's a panel on the ceiling. Make a portal go-through and collect the Wrath Shard. Vulgrim * One Wrath Shard can be purchased from Vulgrim for 2,500 Currency Souls. Guide thumb|left|300px Category:Darksiders Collectibles